Made For Each Other
by soonerchick7
Summary: Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese have always despised each other. But how will that change after Quinn is suddenly single? Set after 'Quinn Misses the Mark'. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn looked up from her Chemistry book, hearing someone knocking

Quinn looked up from her Chemistry book, hearing someone knocking. Since she was alone in the room, she closed her book, walked over to the door, and opened it, shocked at who she saw.

"Logan?" Quinn asked, making sure that he was real and she wasn't dreaming.

"Uh, hey Quinn," Logan greeted nervously. "Watcha doin'?"

"Studying…" Quinn answered, looking at Logan suspiciously. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I, uh…. I…. Never mind." Logan said quickly. He turned and started to walk away, but was stopped by one little word that came out of her mouth.

"Logan?"

He turned around quickly and walked back to her, taking her face in between his hands and kissing her passionately. Quinn responded after a few seconds; the kiss had made her mind turn into a kind of mush. They stood there for a few seconds, kissing, and then Quinn realized what was happening. She pulled away (reluctantly).

"Logan, what are you doing?" Quinn whisper-yelled.

Logan's eyes snapped open at her tone and then widened, realizing what he had just done.

"Uh, I gotta go," he said quickly before turning and running from the building. Quinn just watched him leave, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God," Logan said to himself as he ran through the campus toward his dorm. "Did I just kiss _Quinn?_"

Back in her room, Quinn shut the door; she was still in a trance from what had just happened. "Oh my God," she said quietly, realizing what had just happened. "Did I just kiss _Logan?_"

* * *

**Twenty-four hours earlier**

Quinn sat on the couch with Zoey, Lola, and Mark. Zoey and Lola were trying to fast forward through part of the movie they were watching, and Quinn and Mark were studying for his upcoming Chemistry mid-term.

"Fast forward!" Lola shouted at Zoey.

"I'm trying!" Zoey shouted back. The two friends soon got into an argument over the remote, and Quinn reached into her backpack, pulling out a remote of her own. She pushed the small button in the center of the remote, and the power 'died'. Zoey and Lola looked around, confused.

"What happened to the power?" Lola asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Must be out," answered Quinn. It surprised her how Lola acted sometimes.

"Oh, ok," Zoey said. "Let's crash." She and Lola stood and walked in the direction of their room.

"Later guys!" Lola shouted happily, waving.

After they left, Quinn pushed the button again, and the power came back on. Mark looked over at her, confused.

"One of my Quinnventions," Quinn said to him, smiling. Mark shrugged. Quinn scooted over and sat right next to him, then pulled his arm around her shoulders. When he didn't react, she put her head on his shoulder, trying to flirt. Mark didn't say anything, didn't even look at her.

"I like cuddling," Quinn said, smiling. Mark nodded and looked away. Quinn sat up. "Do you think we should, ya know..."

"What?" Mark asked, clueless.

"Kiss?" Quinn questioned, surprised that he didn't know the answer to her question. Mark sat there awkwardly for a second and then kissed her on the forehead, staring back at the wall. Quinn pulled back from him.

"Ok, Mark, what up?"

"What do you mean, 'what up'?" Mark asked in his standard monotone.

"You've been acting weird for the past like, two weeks. What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we've been dating for a long time..." Mark said. "And I think we should take a break."

Quinn's eyes widened. "A break from us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok," Quinn answered distractedly. "If that's what you want."

Mark stood up. "You rock," he said before leaving.

Quinn looked after him, waiting until he left the room before she broke down and started to cry.

* * *

As their alarm went off, Lola opened her eyes slowly, smacking the clock. "Guys, time to get up," she mumbled groggily.

Zoey moaned, but then got up anyway. She noticed something was off. "Hey, where's Quinn?"

Lola looked to the bunk above her. No Quinn. "Huh, I don't know. She's not usually awake by this time in the morning, is she?"

"No," Zoey said, thinking. "Something must be up. Let's take her to dinner at Sushi Rox tonight, ok?"

"Yay!" Lola said, clapping her hands. "Well, I better start getting ready for class, I've got a Math test today." She groaned and grabbed a t-shirt out of her closet.

Zoey laughed. "I have first off today. I think I'm going to look for Quinn, see what's going on," she said as she finished getting ready.

"Good plan," Lola said distractedly as she applied mascara. "Well, see ya later!" Lola said cheerfully before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

Zoey fixed her hair and put her key around her neck. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the coffee cart.

"One javaccino, please," she asked the worker.

"Coming right up," he responded. Zoey leaned against the cart and looked around the campus for Quinn, not spotting one of her best friends. She sighed as the worker handed her the beverage, and smiled at him. Zoey walked around campus, looking for anyone that could possibly know where Quinn was. She saw Logan sitting on a bench talking to some blonde bimbo.

"Hey Logan," she said as she walked up to him.

"What is it, Zo, i'm kinda busy here," Logan said, gesturing to the girl next to him. She stood up and walked away. "Oh, that's just great. Thanks a lot."

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Well, what is it? What do you need?" Logan asked, his attention now focused on Zoey.

"Have you seen Quinn?" Zoey questioned worriedly.

"No, why would I have seen that science geek?" Logan said as his nose curled up. Although, on the inside, he was thinking the exact opposite. "Why, what's going on with Quinn?"

"She wasn't in her bed this morning, and no one has seen her all day. I'm worried something's wrong."

Logan shrugged and then picked up his backpack just as the bell rang. "I don't know. I'll text you if I see her though, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Logan," Zoey said as he walked away. She shifted the weight of her backpack and headed to English, worrying so much about Quinn that she didn't even realize when she ran into James.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Zoey gushed before seeing who it was. She looked up at James and he smiled down at her.

"Hey, Zo, how's it goin'?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"Oh, well, I'm late for class, Quinn's missing, and I almost hurt you," she rushed out, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She still couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend.

"You're not late, you have a few minutes," James reassured her. "And you didn't hurt me, so don't worry about that. But what's this about Quinn missing?"

"Yeah, I don't know where she is. No one does. Have you seen her?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry," James answered. He smiled. "I know you'll find her though."

Zoey smiled.

"Anyway, I gotta go to class, so I'll see you later, ok?" Zoey said as she walked towards the doors of the English building.

"Ok," James answered, kissing her on the cheek. "See you later?"

"Count on it," Zoey responded before running inside. She sighed dreamily, happy that she had just seen James. It had been awhile since they had had any alone time. She sat down in her desk just as the bell rang, and got through the rest of her classes that day, worrying about Quinn.

* * *

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were seated at their usual table at Sushi Rox, sitting and chatting.

"You know, Quinn," said Lola. "You're actually handling this mark thing pretty well. I'm impressed."

"Oh, it's just a guy thing," Quinn said, waving her hand as if to brush away the thought of it. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time."

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth, Zoey and Lola saw Mark walk in with _another girl_. They sat down at the table directly behind the threesome, and Mark held her hand and whispered to her, causing her to giggle. Lola's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Lola?" Quinn asked, taking a bite of her sushi.

"Oh, nothing," Lola and Zoey said together.

"Just don't turn around!" Lola added. Zoey glared at her.

Quinn turned in her chair to see Mark with another girl, eating and flirting. She let out a breath and her face fell. Then she started to become angry. She stood up and walked over to Mark.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" she asked loudly, beginning to cause a scene.

"Quinn!" Mark shouted nervously. He hadn't been expecting to see her. "I... uh..."

"Who is she?" Quinn asked icily, motioning to the girl at the table.

"She's Brooke," Mark answered. "Listen, don't freak out, ok?"

"Freak out?" Quinn yeled. "_Freak OUT_?!"

Mark winced.

As a waitress came walking by, Quinn grabbed a piece of yellow fish. "Eat yellow-tail, you jerk!" she shouted as she shoved this fish into his mouth. Quinn stormed out of the restaurant, followed closely by Lola and Zoey. They finally managed to stop her after a few minutes.

"Hey Quinn, are you ok?" Lola asked gently, putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, Quinn, are you ok?" Zoey asked in the same tone, putting her hand on Quinn's other shoulder.

Quinn shrugged them both off. "Yeah, whatever. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," Zoey and Lola said in unison. Just then, Zoey's phone went off: James.

"Ooh, sorry, I have to take this. Lola, can you take care of her?" Zoey asked in a worried voice.

"Sure," Lola responded as Zoey nodded and walked away. She turned back to Quinn. "So, I take it you're not ok."

"No, how could I be?" Quinn said, her voice rising. "How could he break up with me for that... that... _her_?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know," Lola said. "Sometimes guys just think that they want girls who dress and look like that. It's stupid."

A thought popped into Quinn's head. She just nodded, though, hiding her new genius plan.

"Do you feel a little better?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, I feel better," Quinn replied as she stood up. "I'm going to go to sleep now, ok?"

"Ok..." Lola said, worried. "See you in the morning?"

"Oh yes you will," Quinn said quietly as she walked away.

Lola watched her go with a worried look on her face. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

The next morning, Logan was sitting at a table outside eating breakfast and browsing his selection of girls when he suddenly caught a glimpse of one he hadn't seen before. She had long brown hair, and was wearing a mini skirt that showed off her legs nicely. Logan smiled; all he could see was the back side of her, and he could already tell he liked her. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said smoothly. "How's it goin'?"

The girl turned around and Logan's jaw dropped.

"_Quinn?!_" he asked, shocked. She looked gorgeous. Logan had never seen her that way before.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, irritated.

"Uh... I... uh..." Logan stammered.

"Look, as fun as this conversation is turning out to be, I'm kind of busy. Have you seen Mark?"

"Mark?" Logan asked. _"How is she still dating that guy?"_ he asked himself. Personally, he didn't see the attraction. "Del Figgalo?"

"Yes, Mark Del Figgalo," Quinn stated, looking around Logan at the other people walking around.

"Uh, no," Logan managed to say. He was trying to keep his eyes from popping out of his head.

"Fine. Bye." Quinn said before hurrying off. Logan stared after her, still shocked.

"Since when does Quinn look and dress like _that_?" he asked the open air. A group of girls walked by, and Logan snapped out of his stupor, raising his eyebrows at them suggestively. They giggled, and he sent them his most dazzling smile, blocking those new thoughts of Quinn out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Quinn had finally found Mark. He was playing cards with two of his friends.

She walked up to them and said seductively, "Can I play?"

They all turned to look at her. Mark had just taken a drink of milk, and it was now spilling all over his shirt.

"Dude, you broke up with _her_?" one of Mark's friends asked.

"Can _I _ask her out?" the other one asked.

"What? No!" Mark said as he stood up and pulled Quinn off to the side. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like it?" Quinn asked playfully.

"No," Mark answered.

Quinn's face fell. "You liked it on Brooke," she said, her voice turning colder and meaner with each word.

"I liked Brooke for Brooke. We actually have a lot in common. The fact that she's hot is just gravy," Mark said.

"But you hate gravy," Quinn protested. Mark shot her a look and she stopped talking.

"You know what I mean," he said. "This isn't you, Quinn."

"Well I--" Quinn started to say. "I'm leaving!" She ran away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. She ran and ran until she found a bench to sit on, and then she started to cry.

About ten minutes later, Logan drove by on his scooter.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, Logan, I'm fine. Just keep driving," Quinn muttered, looking away from him.

"You been crying?" he asked. She glanced up at him and he saw that her eyes were wet with tears. He took off his helmet and walked over, sitting next to her on the bench. "What's goin' on?"

"Mark broke up with me."

"Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped," Logan said. Quinn glared at him. "Broken up with," he added hastily.

"Yeah. After two years," Quinn said sadly.

"Why'd he dump--" Quinn shot him another look. "Break up with you?"

"Cause he fell for Brooke Margolin," Quinn answered bitterly.

"Oh, she's _hot!_" Logan said. Quinn looked at him again. "Hot-ish," he added, trying to salvage the situation.

"I mean, I guess I can't be mad at Mark," Quinn said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him," Quinn replied, looking away.

"I... I don't hate him. I mean-- he's an idiot for breaking up with you," Logan said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, I mean... Look. We all know you're weird," Logan started. Quinn looked away. "But, you're smart, you're pretty, and... you're kinda fun."

"Thanks," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure. And uh, why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked, gesturing to Quinn's outfit.

"I was trying to compete with Brooke," Quinn answered.

"Well don't," Logan stated. He picked up her glasses and placed them back on her. Quinn pushed them up by the center.

"Hey, there's Quinn," Logan said, pointing at her.

Quinn smiled.

And then, she noticed Logan looking at her lips. She looked at him, and then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back for a few seconds, but then they were interrupted by a horse galloping by. They both sprang back.

"Weirdest day _EVER_." Logan said.

"Uh huh," was all that Quinn could think to say. They separated, and then after a few awkward seconds, Logan stood up, got on his scooter, and left.

* * *

Logan was pacing around his room, running over what had just happened in his mind. All he remembered was, he was sitting with Quinn, and she told him that Mark broke up with her. He comforted her, then put on her glasses, then he..._ kissed her. _Logan couldn't believe it. There was no one that he had ever wanted to kiss _less _than Quinn Pensky. But, when he kissed her, it felt so right, like they were made for each other. And he couldn't deny the spark that had run through his whole body when she brought her hand up to caress his face. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, reaching for the remote. He flipped through a few channels, but his mind kept wandering back to Quinn. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair roughly, sighing.

"I have to do something. I have to go talk to her," Logan said. And with that, he stood up and walked over to Quinn's room. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he knocked on her door. He heard some shuffling, and then she opened the door. Logan's breath caught in his chest as he looked at her.

"Logan?" He loved the sound of her saying his name.

"Uh, hey Quinn," he said nervously. He wasn't exactly sure where to go from here. "Watcha doin'?"

"Studying," she replied.

_"Of course," _he thought.

"What are _you_ doing? she asked.

"I, uh... I... never mind." Logan said quickly. _"Man, what was I thinking? That I was going to come over here, and then we were just going to figure this whole thing out right now? God, I'm such an idiot," _he thought to himself as he walked away. Then she spoke again.

"Logan?"

And that was all it took for Logan's self-control to snap. He whipped around and walked to her quickly, taking her face in between his hands and kissing her passionately. She responded after a couple of seconds, and Logan again thought how much of a perfect fit they were for each other. It ended as soon as it started, though, because Quinn pulled back.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she whisper-yelled at him.

He opened his eyes, snapping out of his daydream. And then he realized what he had just done. _"Oh, crap," _he thought.

"Uh, I gotta go." Logan knew it sounded stupid, but it was the best thing he could think of at the time. And then he turned and ran. "Oh my God," he said. "Did I just kiss _Quinn? Again?"_

He eventually made it back to his room and he jumped on his bed, bringing the pillow over his head. He groaned. "I am such an idiot," he repeated over and over to the empty room. "Why did I just do that? Why?" When he asked himself that question for the third time, Michael walked in, whistling happily.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?"

"Nothing," came Logan's muffled reply.

"Ok," Michael said, accepting that as an answer. He picked up his 'Clackers' and started to play with them. The noise wasn't welcome in the tiny room, at least not to Logan.

"Could you please _stop_?" Logan shouted, throwing his pillow at Michael.

"Ok, geez, calm down, man," Michael said as he put the 'Clackers' back on the table. "What's wrong with you?"

Then Logan heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered angrily.

_"Logan?" _came the voice on the other line.

"Quinn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers. So, this story is starting off a little slowly, sorry about that. I had to get a storyline in mind, but now I have one. So, please stay tuned and keep reading. Please revies and spread the word!! **

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

_"Hello?" _

"Logan?"

_"Quinn?" _

Quinn nodded, but then realized that Logan couldn't hear her. "Uh, yeah.

_"Hey," _he breathed.

"Hi. So, about what happened a little bit ago..." Quinn started.

_"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to, I just-- I mean, I guess I _kind of _meant to-- I mean..." _Logan stammered, trying to explain himself.

Quinn giggled. _"He is so cute when he gets flustered," _she thought. "Hey, Logan?" Quinn interrupted Logan from his rambling.

_"Huh?" _Logan said, snapping out of his trance.

"Do you maybe want to come over?" Quinn asked nervously.

_"Come over?" _Logan asked, confused.

"Yeah, as in, to my room?" Quinn added.

_"Oh," _Logan said quietly. There was a brief pause as he thought it over, and then: _"Sure!"_

"Great!" Quinn said excitedly.

_"I'll see you in like, five minutes, ok?" _Logan's equally excited voice answered.

"Ok!" Quinn said before hanging up. She looked around the room, and noticed that it was sort of messy. She bolted from her seat and picked up the tools she had been using to work on her latest Quinnvention: an extended length on her Zap Watch. She stuffed he shirts lying on the floor into the closet, made Zoey and Lola's beds, and then caught sight of her own appearance in the mirror. Her hair was kind of tangled, her make-up had come off almost completely, and her shirt was wrinkled.

"Ugh!" she shouted, running to her closet and picking up a white tank top and black jacket of Lola's. "Thank God we're all the same size," she muttered as she pulled the shirt over her head quickly. She ran back to the mirror, grabbing a brush on her way there. She pulled through all of the knots in her hair quickly, smoothing down the static. She reached for some eye shadow and mascara, and was applying them when she heard a knock on the door.

"Quinn?" she heard Logan's muffled voice call through the door.

"Just a second!" Quinn yelled as she finished putting on her mascara. She ran over to the door, smoothed out her shirt, took a deep breath, and then pulled the door open.

"Hey."

"Hey," Logan greeted, smiling. "Did you change?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Your clothes," Logan said.

"Oh, yeah." Quinn muttered, blushing. "Thanks for noticing."

"Sure," Logan murmured, his grin growing. "So..."

"So..." Quinn trailed off. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Ok." Logan said as he walked into the room. Quinn shut the door quickly behind her and locked it, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that for, Pensky?" he asked curiously, grinning.

"Hmm?" Quinn said as she turned around. Logan motioned to the door. Quinn immediately blushed. "Oh. Um... I just don't want anyone to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?" Logan asked curiously, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Quinn blushed again. "Um... nothing."

"Uh huh, sure," Logan said. "I know you want me Pensky," he teased as he came towards her, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around to face him.

Quinn attempted to laugh, but was startled at how close their faces were all of a sudden. They both got quiet as they stared into each others' eyes, the world seeming to slow down around them. Logan started to lean in. Quinn's breath started to come in short gasps as his breath mingled with hers. She closed her eyes just before their lips met. Her knees buckled as Logan began to deepen the kiss, locking his arms around her waist; he was pretty much holding her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with urgency, reveling in the taste of him. He tasted faintly of peppermint and cinnamon sticks, and she loved it. Quinn played with the hair at the nape of Logan's neck, and he moaned quietly, causing her to smile into their kiss. After a few more minutes of making out, Quinn reluctantly pulled away, but not out of Logan's grasp. She rested her forehead against his and sighed.

"Hi." Logan said quietly.

"Hi." Quinn responded, even quieter than he had. She smiled at him, and he grinned back, causing her to laugh. "So... what are we doing here?" she asked seriously.

"I would think that of anyone you would recognize making out when you saw it," Logan teased, his smile growing.

Quinn blushed and smiled back at him. "Well, I know _that_," she said, giggling. "But, what are _we _doing?"

"Oh," Logan muttered, dropping his hands from her waist and backing up slightly. "I don't really know."

Quinn looked up at him. "Yeah, neither do I. So, what do you propose we do?"

"I--" Logan started to say before his phone rang. He looked at the screen and groaned: _Michael. _He flipped his phone open quickly, irritated. "Hello?"

_"Hey, man. Where are you? It's almost curfew, you only have 5 minutes to get back here," _Michael said quickly.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye," Logan ended the call quickly, and then looked back at Quinn, who was watching him expectantly. "That was Michael. He said I need to head back, so I don't get busted for breaking curfew."

"Oh," Quinn said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Logan said, taking a step towards her. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Behind the wall in the commons?"

"Sounds perfect," Logan said as he walked toward the door. "Bye!"

"Bye," Quinn whispered as she shut the door slowly. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on the mattress, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

As everyone else around them was eating breakfast, Logan and Quinn were off in their own little world, staring into each others' eyes.

"I swear, you have the prettiest eyes," Logan said, smiling.

Quinn blushed. "Well, you have the cutest nose!"

"I know," Logan agreed with her.

"Eskimo kiss?" Quinn asked. Logan happily obliged, but then pulled away.

"What?" Quinn questioned.

"Uh... nothing, nothing," Logan said, trying to shrug off her question.

"Then why'd you stop?" Quinn asked. When Logan didn't say anything, she prodded again. "Tell me!"

"Come on, this is just insane," Logan said.

"Why? Lots of guys and girls rub noses together," Quinn tried to reason.

"I mean... you and me. This." Logan said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Oh," Quinn said dejectedly. "Yeah."

"It's just wrong."

"So wrong." Quinn agreed. "This can't happen anymore."

"Let's just... move on and pretend none of this you and me stuff ever happened," said Logan.

"I'm so on board with that," Quinn said. Her phone alarm went off. "I gotta get to class."

"Me too," Logan said sadly, gathering his things. "One more eskimo kiss?" he asked hopefully.

"K!" Quinn agreed. The pair rubbed noses one more time, giggling. Logan stood up first and left for class; Quinn waited for a few minutes and then left. Both of their minds were consumed with thoughts of each other. Neither of them wanted to end what they had; it was too great.

--Quinn walked into Chemistry with a distracted look on her face and sat down next to Lola.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey," Quinn said, her mind still on Logan.

"What's goin' on?" Lola asked. She could tell that Quinn wasn't in her usual 'Chemistry Mode'.

"Nothing." Quinn said quietly. She sighed sadly and looked out the window.

"Well, did you at least study for our test today?" Lola asked as she took out her notes to cram in some last-minute studying.

"What?!" Quinn practically yelled, finally coming out of her trance.

"You know, our test that we've been studying for for like, 3 weeks?" Lola asked, amazed that Quinn had actually managed to forget something this important to her grade.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot about the test. I got so wrapped up in this whole Log--" Quinn started to say, but cut herself off.

Lola looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "Huh?"

Quinn realized her mistake and started sifting through her backpack. "Oh, nothing. I just sort of forgot about the test. I hope the small amount of studying I did the other night will help..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Quinn," Lola reassured her. "You're like a freaking genius."

Quinn laughed uneasily as their teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning students," he greeted in his usual monotone. "Please move all of your belongings to the floor except for a pencil and your scientific calculators, and we will begin."

Everyone shuffled around for a couple of minutes, finally getting into position to take the test. Quinn took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _"Stupid Logan, making me forget about the Chemistry test today with his stupid, wonderful, perfect kisses," _she thought to herself, her mind switching to pro-Logan in the middle of her thought. The teacher set down the test in front of her loudly, and Quinn snapped out of her trance again, avoiding the looks she was getting from Lola.

"Well, here goes nothing," Quinn whispered quietly before starting her test.

--Logan walked into English and sat down next to Michael and James. He still couldn't really believe what had just happened. Had he and Quinn just broken up? But they weren't even technically dating... He ran his hand through his unruly curls in frustration and let out an angry sigh; it was enough to get the attention of his two friends/roommates.

"Hey, man, what's up?" James asked Logan as he searched through his binder for the previous night's homework.

"Hmm?" Logan murmured distractedly. He couldn't get Quinn out of his mind. She was sitting there, taunting him with her beautiful, perfect eyes, and her passionate, amazing kisses...

"Logan? Logan! LOGAN!" Michael yelled, waving his hand in front of Logan's face.

_"What?!_" Logan asked angrily. Michael had just brought him out of his Quinn fantasy, and he didn't like it.

"Have you even been listening to a word James and I have been saying to you for the past five minutes?" Michael asked semi-angrily.

"Not really," Logan admitted. Michael glared at him. "Sorry."

"Whatever. What did you get for number 7 on the homework last night? I didn't really understand the question," James continued the previous conversation, not even fazed.

"What homework?" Logan asked, finally starting to come back to the real world.

"You know, the questions we had to answer for the reading last night," James said, willing Logan to remember.

"Oh no," Logan moaned, panicking. "I didn't even do that..."

"You didn't do it?!" Michael whispered loudly. "Well, here, just copy my answers before the teacher comes in, hurry," he said, shoving his paper in front of Logan's face.

Logan nodded at him, circling as many answers as he could. He didn't really care if they were correct or not. Just as he was about to finish, the teacher walked in, and Michael faked a coughing attack to get Logan's attention. Logan's eyes snapped up, and he sneakily slid Michael's paper back over to him wordlessly, circling random answers for the last few questions. The first thing their teacher did was collect the homework, and Logan was glad that Michael had been there.

"Thanks man," Logan said. "You seriously helped me."

"Whatever. You owe me." Michael said, past the subject.

"Ok..." Logan agreed. He looked over at James to see if he knew what Michael was talking about. James shrugged and looked toward the front of the classroom; he never understood anything Michael said. Logan sighed and glanced toward the front of the room as well, soon getting almost completely absorbed in their subject: Greek mythology. _Almost_. His mind kept wandering back to Quinn. He quietly took out his cellphone and hid it behind the portion of the desk facing him; he put in Quinn's number and decided to text her._ "Talking to her would be more exciting than this stupid class anyway," _Logan thought silently to himself. He sent this message: 'Hey. What's up?'

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated; he flipped it open and read: 'Just finished my Chemistry test. You?'

'Not much. Just learning some stupid stuff about Greek mythology' Logan answered quickly.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Logan hated sending one-word texts, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Quinn thought ahead of him, though.

'Wanna meet after this class? I have second off. ;)' Logan smiled at her flirtatious smiley attempt. He knew that she had History second period, he was in her class.

'Sure. Where?' Logan asked. He was excited now. His little conversation made the boring class go so much faster.

'Over by the trees by the flower bushes?'

'Sounds perfect. :) See you soon.' Logan closed his phone quietly, a smile coming across his face. He glanced up at the clock, and his smile grew when he realized that there were only ten minutes left of class. He sat in silence, barely paying attention, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, he couldn't get out of there fast enough; he needed to go see Quinn. _Now._

* * *

They had only been sitting by the trees for two minutes when they started making out. _Again._ They pulled away for air after a few minutes.

"Ok, obviously we're not doing a good job of stopping this," Quinn tried to reason.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I wanna stop," Logan said seductively, smiling.

"Well, if neither of us wants to stop this, then I guess..."

"We're... _dating_?" Logan finished.

"Sorta." Quinn agreed.

"Wow."

"Yeah. What're you thinking?" Quinn asked, looking back to Logan.

"I'm not thinking anything," Logan tried to dodge.

"Yes you are."

"Quinn--"

"You're thinking something and I wanna know what it is."

"Let it go."

"No tellin' no kissin'," Quinn said. Logan's face was shocked. "Tell me!"

"Alright," Logan said reluctantly. "I'm embarrassed to be dating you," he rushed out.

"Really?

"Yes. I can't believe you made me say it," Logan said guiltily.

"I'm thrilled you said it!" Quinn said happily.

"Huh?" Logan was confused.

"I'm embarrassed to be dating you, too," Quinn said.

"Seriously?" Logan said, his voice cracking.

"Super embarrassed. If anyone found out I'd die!" Quinn squealed.

"I know how you feel!" Logan agreed.

"Oh..." they said in unison, hugging. They were interrupted by Michael's voice: "Hey hey, is that Logan?" They sprang apart, each of them reaching for something to make it look like they didn't like each other.

"Boo!" Michael shouted, trying to scare them.

"Oh, hey, dude." Logan said.

"Hi... Michael," Quinn said.

"What's goin' on here?" Michael asked.

"Why do you ask?" Logan questioned, panicking.

"What'd you see?" Quinn retorted right after, her panic level rising as well.

Michael looked at them weirdly.

"I mean, nothing," Quinn tried to shrug off the awkwardness.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, trying to get rid of his friend. _"I just want some alone time with Quinn, my _girlfriend..." Logan thought to himself.

"To know if you guys have seen my 'Clackers'."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, disgust coming into her voice.

"It's a toy he loves. Me and James hate 'em." Logan said, looking at Michael angrily.

"You hate when I'm happy," Michael said. Logan nodded.

"Well, we haven't seen your Clackums," Quinn said. She wanted Michael to leave, too. He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Clack_ers_. Not 'ums'." Michael said, putting an emphasis on the first word.

"We haven't seen your Clack_ers_," Quinn said angrily.

"Bye." Logan said, irritated.

"Well," Michael said as he walked away, offended.

They waited until Michael was out of sight before they started talking. "Do you think he saw us embracing?" Quinn asked nervously.

"We were only hugging!" Logan said.

"That's what embracing means," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Logan's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"See why I'm embarrassed to be dating you?" Quinn said sweetly.

Logan smiled. "But he better not have seen us. Michael can NOT keep a secret. If he knows, everybody'll know."

"He'd better not know," Quinn said, shaking her head. They decided that they had to find out. They put a plan into action and executed it at lunch in front of Michael and James. When Michael said that Logan and Quinn were acting like 'an old married couple', both of their defenses automatically went up, and they rushed away from the table, only to meet seconds later by an archway.

"Well that didn't work at all," Logan said, frustrated.

"Nope," Quinn agreed.

"You think he knows we're dating?" Logan asked.

"He might. Which is really bad," Quinn said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah." Logan agreed. "Wanna go make out?"

"Absolutely," Quinn agreed, grabbing breath spray from her back pocket and spraying it into her own mouth. "Open," she instructed Logan. He opened his mouth and she sprayed the minty flavor in. Logan smiled as they walked away.

* * *

"Quinn," Logan tried to reason.

"Come on."

"This is a bad idea."

"We have to find out if Michael knows."

"Well he's sure gonna know when we _ask_ him if he knows," Logan retorted.

"At least then we can beg him to keep our secret." A student walked by them slowly. "We can't have anyone at PCA finding out that... I hate your guts!" Quinn yelled loudly.

"You witch!" Logan yelled back. The student rounded the corner.

"Nice," Quinn said nicely, smiling.

"You too," Logan agreed, smiling back at her.

"Now come on," Quinn said, walking towards Michael's room again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading! And thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! So, here's the newest chapter. Please stay tuned and keep reading, and don't forget to spread the word!**

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

Quinn and Logan approached Michael (and Logan's) dorm room nervously, not saying a word to each other. The door was open, and they heard the sound of Michael's Clackers, and the sound of Michael crying out in pain. They walked in.

"Hey," Quinn said nervously.

"Hi," Logan said, equally nervous.

Michael ignored them and went back to playing with his Clackers. Logan and Quinn walked by him, exchanging looks. Logan nodded at Quinn, and they both turned around to face Michael. They were met with a confused look.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Do you _know_?" Quinn put an emphasis on the last word.

"About us," Logan added. "Do you?"

"Ohhh," Michael said with a laugh. "About you two? You mean, do I know why you've been sneaking around, getting together? Getting _real_ quiet when I come around? Why no, I have no idea what's going on," he said laughing, going back to his Clackers.

Logan snatched them away. "It's not funny!"

"You can't tell anyone," Quinn added.

"T-Tell anyone what?"

"That me and Quinn are dating."

"Please keep it a secret."

"Dating? You two?" Michael burst into laughter; Quinn and Logan exchanged confused looks, thinking that their friend was going partially insane.

"It's not funny!" Quinn defended.

"Man, you guys crack me up. Like I'm supposed to believe you two are dating?" Michael managed to say in between laughs. "Nice try."

Quinn and Logan were still confused.

"Look, I know you guys are planning a surprise birthday party for me," Michael explained. "You just make sure it's the best party _ever_, and I'll pretend I never knew a thing." He started to walk toward the door, and Logan and Quinn just looked at each other, stunned. "You two _dating_?" Michael began to laugh again. "Yeah, that could happen."

Logan turned to Quinn and smiled widely. "He thinks it's a joke!"

"I know!" Quinn squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She pulled back to kiss him, lingering a second longer than usual.

Logan smiled. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just because you're you."

He smiled and kissed her again. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her close; they didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of each others' arms.

"You do realize what this means, though," Quinn whispered in Logan's ear.

"What?"

"That we actually have to plan Michael a surprise party."

Logan pulled back and groaned. "Oh _no_, what are we going to do?"

Quinn whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Room 101; Zoey answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Zo, it's Quinn."

_"Oh, hey Quinn, what's up? Where are you?"_

"Oh, nowhere. Listen, you know that Michael's birthday is coming up, right?"

_"Yeah, and?"_

"Well, Logan and I might have just admitted that we were throwing him a surprise birthday party." Quinn admitted sheepishly.

_"But we're not!"_ Zoey protested. _"What are we going to do?"_

"I've got a plan. Is Lola there?"

_"Uh, yeah, why?"_

"Can the two of you meet me and Logan at Sushi Rox in about five minutes?" Quinn said quickly as Logan looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. He didn't know where this was going.

_"Sure."_

"Great, see you soon. Oh, and call James!" Quinn added before shutting her phone. She turned to face Logan, who was now sitting on his bed. She sat down next to him and put her head back on his shoulder. He smiled and laced their fingers.

"Quinn?" he whispered quietly after a second.

"Hmm?" she hummed quietly.

"What's the plan here?"

"Oh, well, I figured we might as well plan Michael a surprise party, we wouldn't want him to be disappointed when nothing happens."

"Oh, ok."

Quinn stood up, not removing her hand from his. She pulled him up.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked. He was having a slight head rush at the moment.

"We have to go meet Lola and Zoey at Sushi Rox!"

"Why?"

"Because I just called her and told them to meet us there. Now _come on!_" Quinn urged, pulling him out of the room. She searched the hall, smiling when she didn't see anyone. She kissed Logan softly, then began to walk in the direction of the restaurant. Logan smiled and followed, not breaking his grasp. When they encountered people, they reluctantly let go, but stood just close enough so that Logan could play with her fingers without causing suspicion.

* * *

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted as she took a seat at the table where her friends and roommates were sitting. Logan sat down next to her without saying a word.

"Hey Quinn," Zoey said, smiling. "Logan."

Logan nodded in response.

"So, why did you have us meet you here?" Lola asked, completely oblivious.

"Well, Michael's birthday is coming up, and Logan and I were just talking to him. We might have admitted that we were having a surprise birthday party for him, and he apparently figured it out." Quinn explained.

"But we're not!"

"Yes, I realize that," Quinn answered, rolling her eyes. "So, the plan is, we are actually going to throw him one. Now, Zoey, I figured you could be in charge of decorations and location, sound good?"

"Sure. We can have the party in our room, and I can stop by the Student Store for decorations."

"Excellent," Quinn said to herself as she took out a piece of paper, making a checklist. "So, Zoey has decorations... Location, check... Now, Lola, can you be in charge of getting the cake delivered?"

"Sure!" Lola chirped. "I can call the bakery where my mom works, they make the _best_ cake! What should the cake say?"

"I think 'Happy Birthday Michael' should work fine," Quinn said, making another check on her list. She nearly jumped when Logan placed his hand on her knee and started tracing small circles with his fingers. Her spine tingled at the contact, and she felt her heartbeat speed up. Logan smiled, unfazed. "Now, um, Logan?" Quinn managed to stutter.

"Yeah?" Logan said, pretending to be uninterested.

"Can you be in charge of the, um... music?" Quinn said more confidently than she felt, finally feeling her pulse slow.

"Ok."

"Great," Quinn said, checking off the 'Music' box. "That means the only thing left to decide is number of guests, date, and time."

"Ok, well, we could have the party on Saturday," Zoey suggested. Lola nodded.

Quinn checked her watch. "But that only gives us a week!"

"It'll be fine, Quinn," Logan reassured. When Lola and Zoey fixed him with confused stares, he added, "I mean, since we have a plan and stuff, it shouldn't be that hard to get everything done."

"Right, right," Quinn muttered.

Lola flipped open her phone and dialed her mom's number, tapping her fingers on the table anxiously. "Hey Mom, it's Lola. I'm fine. Yeah, school's good. Listen, I actually have a favor to ask. You know Michael? Well, it's his birthday this week, and all of us are throwing him a party. So, I was wondering if the bakery could make a cake for him that I could pick up on Saturday? All it needs to say is 'Happy Birthday Michael', and you can decorate it in PCA colors or something. Ok? Thanks mom, I really appreciate it! Love you too, bye!" Lola smiled as she snapped her phone shut, looking at Quinn. "Well, the cake is taken care of."

"Um, ok. So, what time do we want to have the party?"

"How about 4:30?" Logan said.

"Does that work for everyone?" Quinn asked.

"Yup." Zoey replied.

Lola checked her phone calendar. "Uh huh!"

"Awesome. Now, guests. I'm thinking a small party, so how about me, Logan, Zoey, Lola, and James?"

"That sounds good to me," Logan said, grinning at the way she had paired their names together.

Zoey and Lola were oblivious. "Sure!" they answered in unison.

Quinn folded the list and put it back in her backpack. "Great. So, text me if you guys need any help remembering the plan, or if problems come up concerning your part of the party. I have to go study for a Chemistry test." She stood quickly and shot a look at Logan.

He smiled slightly in response, but just looked back at the sushi he had been eating.

"Alright, bye Quinn!" Lola chirped. A few minutes later, Logan stood.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked, confused.

"I uh... have a uh... English test to study for. Yeah."

"Um, ok..." Lola said, not believing him.

"Bye." Logan walked quickly out of the restaurant, and took out his phone, dialing Quinn's number.

_"Hey."_

"Hey."

_"Meet me over at the bench, ok?"_

Logan smiled. "Good memories on that bench..."

_"Shut up," _Quinn said. He could hear her smile. _"See you in a few?"_

"Yeah." Logan shut his phone quickly and walked in the direction of the bench, the place where they had shared their first kiss.

* * *

Quinn pulled away from her boyfriend, gasping for air. "Wow."

"Yeah," Logan responded, out of breath as well.

"That was... um..."

_"Amazing?"_ Logan answered for her.

"Yes." Quinn brought his lips back to hers, slowly combing her fingers through his hair.

He groaned involuntarily and brought a hand up to caress her face. She giggled as his fingers tickled her cheek and Logan brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?" she said breathlessly as she pulled away a second time.

"Nothing, I just missed you," Logan said huskily as he started to kiss her neck.

"But... I was only gone for... for... 5 minutes!" Quinn finally managed to answer. Logan had no idea what effect he was having on her.

"So? That's too long for me to go without seeing you." Logan murmured in between kisses, smiling when her pulse quickened under his kiss.

"Oh!" Quinn started when her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing Logan to jump as well. He moaned and pulled away reluctantly.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

_"Quinn? It's Zoey."_

"Oh, hey Zoey. What's up?" Logan had gone back to kissing her neck, and short answers were the best that she could manage.

_"I just had one quick question about our History homework."_

"Ok," Quinn whispered. She shuddered happily when Logan grazed his teeth along her collarbone. "What is it?"

_"How long was the essay supposed to be?"_

"Um... 1,000 words."

_"That's what I thought. Ok, talk to you later!"_

Quinn didn't even answer, she just shut her phone; she was too absorbed in Logan and the way his lips felt on her neck. She held his head in place, and he didn't protest. Then his phone rang.

"Agh!" Logan shouted. _"WHAT!?**" **he shouted angrily._

_"Nice to talk to you too, Logan."_

"What is it Michael? I'm kind of busy right now."

Quinn giggled and reached over to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing it drove him crazy. Logan let out a quick breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain his composure.

_"Busy? What are you doing?" _Michael asked curiously.

"Noth--Nothing," Logan stammered. Quinn had just started to run her fingernails across the back of his neck softly and slowly.

_"Well, alright. I just wanted to let you know that you're about to miss curfew again for the third time this week."_

"Gee, thanks _mom_," Logan said sarcastically.

_"Hey, I'm just lookin' out for you man. What has been keeping you so busy lately?"_

"Huh?" Logan was having trouble focusing because he had just opened his eyes and was met with Quinn's intense gaze. He couldn't look away from her for a second.

_"I said what has been-- You know what? Never mind. Just hurry back, ok? I don't want to have to be stuck with some other lame roommate."_

"Yeah, be there soon Michael. Bye." Logan ended the call quickly and took Quinn's face in his hands, kissing her senseless for the third time that night. Quinn gasped into his mouth, but didn't change her position. He pulled away slowly, laughing softly when he saw that Quinn's eyes were still closed. "I've gotta go, babe."

"No," Quinn pouted, pulling him back and claiming his lips again.

Logan sighed and pulled away again. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go, babe."

"Fine," Quinn whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?"

"Yes you may." Logan brought his lips mere centimeters away from Quinn's before she spoke again.

"Make it count," she teased.

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading! Thanks for the reviews, too, you guys are awesome! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please review and spread the word! So, I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I won't be able to update for awhile. So, enjoy this chapter, and I'll update when I get back!**

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

Quinn giggled as Logan's fingers traced unreadable patterns on her arms. They were lying beneath the trees in a small clearing they had found days before, night approaching slowly. Logan smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the first alone time he'd had with Quinn in a few days. Quinn nestled her head into Logan's chest and neck, sighing happily.

"Hey Logan?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed quietly, not opening his eyes.

"This is perfect."

"What is?"

"This. Being here with you. The stars. Everything. It's perfect."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, babe," Logan said quietly, kissing her lightly on the nose.

She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. "Mmm, I missed you."

"I missed you, too. With all of this planning for Michael's party, we haven't had much time to ourselves."

Quinn looked up at him, laughing quietly when she realized he was pouting. She reached a hand up to soothing rub circles on his chest, and he instinctively pulled her closer. "Aw, is Logan Reese going soft?"

"What? No..." Logan tried to cover.

Quinn laughed again and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. He responded immediately, shifting his weight so that he could kiss her more comfortably. Quinn rolled on top of him lightly, not breaking contact. One of Logan's hands went to the base of her back, the other busying itself in her loose curls. Her hands immediately combed through his hair, and her breathing came in shorter, faster gasps. They both pulled away, gasping for air; that was when Logan realized their current position. Quinn was lying on top of him. He smirked at her, and she pulled back.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" she asked self-consciously.

Logan laughed. "No, no, you're perfect. It's just..."

"What?"

"Well... Look where you are right now."

Quinn looked around at the small clearing, the blanket they were laying on, and then her eyes met Logan's.

"Oh." She blushed a deep crimson as she rolled off of Logan, looking away. She sat up and moved away from him slightly.

Logan sat up too, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He scooted back over to his girlfriend, placing a finger underneath her chin and turning her to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... um... Sorry." Quinn stuttered nervously, not meeting his eyes.

Logan frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"You know..." Quinn looked all around, at the trees, at the sky, anywhere except for at Logan.

"Quinn," he urged quietly. "Look at me."

As their eyes met, Quinn immediately went speechless, feeling her nerves ease instantly.

Logan never broke eye contact as he spoke. "Quinn, listen to me. I know that you're still getting used to this... _thing_ we have going on right now. I just-- I really like you, and I can't believe you would choose to be with someone like me. I'm not as smart as you, and we're total opposites, and I understand that. I just..." Logan grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I just want to be with you." He looked down at the ground nervously, not believing he had just said all of that to her.

Quinn smiled, her eyes tearing up at his words. "Logan Reese, you look at me right now."

Logan looked up, fearful of her tone. Her eyes softened and she leaned in to kiss him deeply. When she pulled away, Logan looked more confused than ever.

"What was that for?"

"Because that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

Logan was still confused. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Quinn leaned in and kissed him again. He pulled away this time.

"Wait, Quinn, are you sure? I mean, I understand if that was all a little fast for you, I don't want to like, pressure you into saying it back to me or anything, I just--" His rant was stopped by yet another kiss from Quinn.

"Logan, I've been wanting to say the exact same thing to you for awhile now," Quinn tried to add helpfully.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's so great! So, does this mean we're a couple now? But, I still don't think we should tell people, I mean, they might freak out still. But, we feel the same way about each other, that's just so great. I can't believe it, I--" Quinn kissed him again, this time more forcefully.

"You talk _way _too much, Logan," she teased quietly as she pulled away, leaving her lips just centimeters from his.

"You're starting to sound a little like me, Pensky," Logan said seductively as he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Reese."

* * *

Soon it was Saturday, the day of Michael's surprise party, and everyone was anxious. Lola was anxious because she had no idea how she was possibly going to get the cake delivered to the school without Michael seeing. Zoey was nervous because she wasn't sure what to wear, since James was coming to the party. James was sitting at his computer playing a game of pinball, barely thinking about the night ahead, except that he was excited to be spending time with Zoey. Quinn was freaking out because after their little confessions a few days ago, Logan had given her a hickey, and she was running out of ideas of how to cover it. Logan was messing with his hair, trying to make sure he looked good for Quinn, and trying not to raise suspicion from his roommates. Michael was playing with his Clackers; he had no idea that his party was going to be today.

As his hair continued to not cooperate, Logan let out a frustrated groan. "Agh!"

James turned from his position at the computer, laughing. "Everything alright, Logan?"

"Shut up, you," Logan said angrily as he squeezed more gel onto his hand, trying to negotiate the unruly curls.

"Geez, someone's angry," James teased. Logan chucked a pillow at him, and he dodged it easily. "Wow, nice throw."

Logan glared at him, not able to think up a decent comeback. He turned back to the mirror as Michael finally noticed the conversation his friends were having. He finally brought his gaze away from the so-called 'obnoxious toy' and looked over to Logan, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with you, Logan? You've been working on your hair for the past hour and a half. Got a hot date or something?" Michael teased, poking Logan in the ribs.

"What? I don't have a... It's just... Nothing." Logan lied, facing his reflection in the mirror again.

"Come on, man, I know you. You don't put this much effort into your hair unless it's for a girl."

"Well, what if it is?"

"What if it is... what?"

"For a girl!" Logan said angrily.

"Is it?"

"Yes, ok? YES!"

"Ooh, now we're getting somewhere. Who is it?" Michael inquired, sitting down on the edge of Logan's bed. "Is it Mandy Franklin? That new exchange student from Switzerland? Who?"

"No, it's not them."

"Well... who is it? Does she go here?"

"Yes, she does go here, Michael. Duh."

"Well, what does she look like? What's her name?"

"She has brown hair and brown eyes." Logan answered shortly, finally content with his hair. He grabbed his phone.

"Wow, that was really specific, thanks," Michael said sarcastically. "Could you go into a _little _more detail, please?"

"No."

"Why not? Is she like, a bad kisser or something."

"No, she is definitely _not _a bad kisser," Logan answered, smiling.

"Well, what is it? Do I know her or something?"

Logan looked away nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Michael grinned. "Oh my God, I know her, don't I?"

Before Logan could answer, his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, and a smile instantly came to his face: _Quinn. _He opened his phone quickly, glad to get out of the uncomfortable conversation he was just having.

"Hey!"

_"Hey, are you and James almost ready to bring Michael over here? We have everything set up."_

"Yeah, but uh..." Logan said with a nervous glance over to Michael. "I was just wondering what the Chemistry homework was." It was the code they had come up with if Michael was ever in their presence when talking about the party.

_"Oh, got it. Well, see you in a few minutes?"_

"You bet." Logan flipped his phone closed and turned around, jumping when Michael was within inches of his face. "Geez! I told you to stop doing that!" Logan yelled, clutching his heart.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Back to our conversation."

"Um, actually, you wanna go somewhere?" Logan tried. James looked up from the computer screen and Logan nodded at him, another signal.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere." James added as he stood, adjusting his shirt.

"What? Go where?"

"Just... follow us," Logan said as they eased Michael out the door in the direction of the girls dorm.

* * *

The three boys finally reached Room 101, out of breath from dragging Michael. As James leaned against the wall, hands on the back of his head, Logan keeled over, trying to suck in air as fast as his lungs would allow.

"Ok, will you _please _explain to me what we're doing here now?" Michael asked, agitated. He wasn't out of breath at all. "Why did you drag me all the way to the girls dorms?"

"Because," Logan wheezed. "Because..." He knocked on the door three times, and it was opened quickly by Lola.

"SURPRISE!" The three girls shouted.

Michael's jaw dropped in surprise, a slow smile starting to creep across his face.

"Come in, come in!" Lola urged, opening the door wider. Logan took in the decorations, pleased with what Zoey had managed to throw together. There were blue and purple streamers everywhere, along with purple and blue balloons. There were party hats and party blowers; the cake looked awesome. Lola, true to her word, had gotten one of the tastiest-looking cakes Logan had ever seen delivered, and it was the first thing Michael saw. He caught sight of what Quinn was wearing, and he had to keep his emotions in check. If they would have been alone, he would have kissed her senseless; but, Logan remembered that they had an audience. He locked eyes with her, and when she smiled, he winked at her, causing her to blush. Both of them looked away quickly, not wanting to cause any suspicion.

After hugging everyone, Michael walked over to the cake. "Wow, this looks great! Thanks Lola!"

"Huh? How did you know it was from me?" Lola asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Well, your mom works at that bakery, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, then, thanks!" He hugged his friend once more.

"Hey Michael, wanna open presents?" Quinn asked excitedly, her blush finally starting to fade. She gestured toward the boxes and bags behind her wrapped with various colors and designs, and Michael's face lit up again.

"Ok!" Michael shouted. He ran toward the table and picked up the first box he could grab. "From: Logan," he read. He ripped off the paper quickly, squealing when he saw what was inside.

Logan smiled.

"Dude! You got me limited edition light-up Clackers?!" Michael practically screeched.

"Yeah, man, I know how much you love those things," Logan said as Michael enveloped him in a hug. "Though I don't see _why_..." he said under his breath.

"Ok... next one is from Lola..." Michael threw the tissue paper out of the bag quickly. "Wow! A new watch! Thanks, Lola!"

Michael quickly opened the rest of his gifts: A gift card to Sushi Rox from James, a collection of Steven Spielburg films from Zoey, and a yellow apple from Quinn. When he got to the last gift (Quinn's), Michael examined it with a frown.

"Uh, Quinn, what is this?"

"Oh, it's a Banapple! I finally got the DNA strands to match up so it won't be poisonous! Go ahead, try it!"

Michael took a bite. "Woah. That is definitely the best Banapple I've ever tasted! Thanks!"

"Sure." Quinn waved her hand as if it was nothing.

Logan smiled at her modesty. _"My girlfriend is a genius."_

"So... cake?" Zoey asked as she grabbed a knife and started to cut the dessert. She handed a piece to Michael, placing a candle in it and lighting it. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and ate the cake slowly, enjoying each other's company. Logan conveniently positioned himself so that he was seated next to Quinn, but sitting a comfortable amount of space away from her so their friends wouldn't suspect them. Every once in awhile he would brush his fingers against hers and she would smile happily.

James leaned back in his chair, sighing with satisfaction. "Well, I'm full."

"Me too." Zoey agreed, smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too," Lola added, not taking the hint. "So, what do you guys wanna do now? Watch a movie in the lounge or something?"

"Ok, but no chick flicks," Michael said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. As everyone left the room, Logan waited behind for Quinn, who was cleaning up plates and forks. "Hey," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," she breathed.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this in front of everyone, but you look _fantastic_."

Quinn smiled and turned her head slightly to give him a tender kiss. "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Logan smiled half-heartedly, and Quinn noticed.

"What's up?"

"Oh, it's just... I wish that I could just be with you and actually _be _with you, ya know?" Logan said sadly.

"I know, it's difficult for me too," Quinn kissed him again, this time with more passion.

He pulled away slowly, his mind in a haze. "So... shall we?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes." She took his hand and laced their fingers, checking the hall to make sure that they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Michael searched through the movie options on the shelf, looking for his favorite, just as Quinn and Logan walked in (they had reluctantly dropped hands and walked in side by side).

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Michael asked as he continued his search.

"Oh... uh... I was just helping Quinn clean up." Logan said hastily as he sat down on the couch, Lola on one side, Quinn on the other.

"Aha! Got it!" Michael shouted as he pulled the movie from the shelf, inserting it into the DVD player.

As the starting credits began, Lola let out a loud groan. "Ugh, Michael, not 'Transformers' _again_!"

"Yes, it's my favorite." Michael said as he came to sit down next to her.

"But we've watched it _ten times_!"

Logan tried to tune out Michael and Lola's argument and focus on the movie, but the fact that he had to deal with being this close to Quinn didn't help. She had sneakily scooted over to him amidst all of the madness and was now teasing him with her scent and presence. Logan kept trying to take deep breaths, but every time Quinn filled his head and lungs.

_"This is going to be one long movie..." _he thought to himself.

--

About halfway through the movie, Quinn started to feel really tired. So, she figured Logan would be a pretty good pillow. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders protectively. Her eyes snapped open, but she calmed when she realized that James, Zoey, and Lola were all asleep, and the only ones awake were Michael and Logan (barely).

Logan chuckled softly. "Relax, Quinn. It's fine."

"Ok," she murmured softly as she brought her head back to rest on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Logan smiled and leaned into her, rubbing her shoulder softly. He was barely paying attention to the movie at this point. When his eyelids started to droop, Logan succumbed to sleep almost immediately, glad to be with Quinn in the presence of his friends. He blocked out the loud crashes and explosions of the film and drifted into a dream land, one where everyone knew he was dating Quinn and they could be together without inhibitions. He smiled as he slept, and Quinn did the same.

* * *

The movie ended, and Michael was still wide awake. He looked around at all of his friends and frowned, noticing they were all asleep. His gaze lingered for a second on Quinn, who was sleeping soundly on Logan's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her loosely. He shrugged it off, figuring it was just the way they had fallen asleep.

"Gee guys, thanks for the party." Michael talked to himself. "Oh sure Michael, it was _our _pleasure!" He imitated Lola and laughed, leaning back on the couch and falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading! Thanks for the reviews, too, you guys are awesome! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please review and spread the word! I got back from vacation late Sunday night, so I should have a lot more time to update before I go to Cali next week!**

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Michael's 'surprise party', and things had been running smoothly. James had finally worked up the courage to ask Zoey out, and they had been a happy couple for 3 weeks. Michael and Lisa were so nauseatingly cute that nobody could even be around them anymore when they were together; but everyone was happy that they finally found each other. There had almost been a slip-up in the hiding of Quinn and Logan's relationship when Vince Blake, the infamous football player who had beaten up Chase, Logan, and Michael returned and started to date Lola again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lola, Zoey, Quinn, James, Michael, and Logan had all been hanging out when Lola suddenly dropped the bombshell that Vince was back. Logan and Michael immediately stood and began to pace, listing possible reasons why this was a really bad idea._

_"Need I remind you that this is the guy who beat up me, Chase, AND Michael!" Logan shouted._

_"Yeah, and Del Figgalo too!" Michael added._

_"Oh, Mark probably deserved it," Quinn mumbled. Logan nodded and had to keep himself from kissing his secret girlfriend at that moment._

_"He was your boyfriend," Lola tried to reason._

_"WELL HE'S NOT ANYMORE!" Logan shouted. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Everyone was staring at them, mouths open, confused. He looked at Quinn nervously, and noted that her eyes were just as big as his. "Well, he's not." Logan added helplessly, trying to shrug off the awkwardness._

**END FLASHBACK**

Other than that, everything had been going perfectly. Especially for Logan and Quinn. They had finally managed to get a little bit of alone time to themselves now that everyone was dating someone. They would sneak off to eat lunch together, meet each other between classes, and hang out late into the evenings in each other's rooms (only when their roommates were on dates, of course). Just as they had started to get comfortable with hiding their relationship, Prom rolled around. Logan and Quinn were seated under a tree that was conveniently hidden from the rest of the campus, Quinn's head on Logan's chest. Neither of them had thought of a way to bring up Prom, so they were laying there in a semi-comfortable yet awkward silence. After a few more minutes of the agony, Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but... What are we going to do about Prom?" Logan practically whispered the last word. He felt Quinn instantly tense, and hoped that they weren't about to fight. When she didn't say anything for a few minutes, he decided to press again. "Quinn?"

"I heard you, I'm just thinking," Quinn snapped as she sat up, moving away to face him. "And I've been thinking a lot about this whole Prom situation and..."

_"Please let her say she doesn't want to go..." _Logan silently hoped to himself. _"Or if she does want to go, that she wants to go with me. Screw what everyone else thinks, I'm done with hiding. I'm not embarrassed to date her anymore, I'm in lo--" _Logan stopped his mind before he was able to get the last part of that thought out. He looked away from her nervously, hoping that she hadn't noticed how quiet he had suddenly become. She didn't.

"And I'm thinking that maybe... Maybe we should go... with other people," Quinn rushed out quickly, looking away from him.

Logan let out a depressed but quiet sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Those words were exactly the words he hadn't been wanting his girlfriend to utter. It felt like she had just punched him in the chest and knocked the air out of him. "Quinn..." he started to say.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't want to go to Prom with anyone else." Logan finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. He immediately saw Quinn's expression soften.

"I don't want to go with anyone else either, but we can't have people knowing that we're dating!" Quinn objected reluctantly.

"But I won't have any fun if I go without you!" Logan said angrily, his voice beginning to rise.

"Well, would you rather tell everyone, 'Oh hey guys, guess what? Quinn and I have been dating for about 4 months now. Sorry, we didn't think we should tell you.' Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Quinn challenged, her tone matching his.

Logan let out a frustrated breath before looking down, realizing that he had no argument. "No, it doesn't," he muttered quietly.

Quinn scooted back over to him and ran her hands through his hair comfortingly. She kissed him on the cheek softly. "Look, I know it sucks that we can't go to Prom together, but can you honestly think of a better plan?"

Logan shook his head, still depressed from the conversation they had just had. It killed him that he couldn't be with Quinn in public, couldn't kiss her, hold her hand, even be _nice _to her in public. He hated it.

Quinn cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. She kissed him softly, trying to convey her emotions into the kiss. When she pulled away, she sighed, realizing Logan was still depressed. "Come on, it won't be _that _bad to go with other people! If it helps, we can pick each other's dates!" She tried to encourage him, and he took the bait.

"Really? So, I get to choose who you go with and you get to choose who I go with?" Logan asked excitedly.

Quinn smiled. "Sure, but no one too bad, ok?"

Logan pouted. "Aw, you just took all the fun out of it!"

Quinn laughed. "It won't be that bad, I promise. In fact, it should be pretty easy, considering the amount of people who would love to go to Prom with the one and only Logan Reese."

Logan smirked. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy Miss Pensky?"

Quinn blushed. "No, I'm not jealous..."

Logan kissed her deeply. "Don't worry. Whoever I go with, you know that I'll be pretending she's you the entire time." As he leaned in to kiss her again, Quinn pulled back. "What?"

"You better not make out with your date, or I'll beat you up." Quinn threatened semi-jokingly.

"Don't worry, you know you're the only girl for me." Logan said sincerely.

Quinn smiled before leaning in to capture his lips again.

* * *

Lola danced around the room in her pajamas, not knowing that the window was open, or how loud the music was. Zoey had a date with James, and she had no idea where Quinn was, so she took advantage of the alone time to practice her dance moves for Prom. Vince had finally asked her today, and she was so excited! He had gotten four of his teammates to wear purple shirts with the letters P-R-O-M on them, and then he had been wearing the question mark shirt. They had lined up at lunch in front of everyone, and Lola wouldn't have had it any other way. When the song on the CD changed, Lola squealed; this track was her favorite. She began to sing along loudly.

"I'm hot. You're cold. You go around. Like you know. Who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes." This was the newest song released from the Jonas Brothers, called "Burnin' Up", and it was her favorite. She screeched the chorus loudly. "I'M SLIPPIN' INTO THE LAVA, AND I'M TRYIN' TO KEEP FROM GOIN' UNDER. BABY YOU TURN THE TEMPERATURE HOTTER! CUZ I'M BURNIN' UP, BURNIN' UP FOR YOU BABY!" She didn't hear the door open, so she screamed loudly and fell when she opened her eyes to see Zoey standing just inside the doorway laughing hysterically.

Zoey tried to speak, but couldn't stop laughing long enough to form a coherent sentence. She keeled over, putting her hands on her knees and taking in quick breaths.

Lola glared at her as she stood up and turned the music down. "Zoey, what are you doing here?! I thought you were on a date with James!" She put her hands on her hips.

Zoey finally managed to calm down and stood up straight to face her best friend. "Yeah, I did, but he had to leave to study for a Geography test. But, I'm glad he did, because then I wouldn't have gotten to see that."

Logan let out an angry noise and climbed up onto her bed quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Zoey, who set her backpack on her bed and went over to the mini-fridge to grab a Blix.

"I'm sorry, Lola, that was just so funny. I promise I won't tell Quinn or Vince, ok?"

"You can't tell Michael or Logan either!"

"Ok, ok, I promise not to tell Michael or Logan either, happy?"

"Yes. So, how was James?"

"Fine." Zoey answered quickly, starting to become nervous. James had just told her he loved her by giving her a necklace, and she wasn't exactly sure how to respond. When she saw it, her mind automatically went to Chase, and she wasn't sure how to explain it. She felt guilty. She really did like James, he just wasn't Chase.

Lola wasn't buying her answer. "Come on, Zo, I know that's not all that happened. You're trying to avoid the question and it's not going to work. So tell me. What's up?"

Zoey squirmed nervously. "Um... James just gave me a necklace."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Lola cooed.

"That's not it," Zoey said with frustration.

"Oh, sorry, continue."

"Well, the necklace said 'I love you'."

"Oh." Lola couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good, right? Because you like James, don't you?"

"Of course I like James, but I don't think I'm _in love _with him." Zoey mumbled as she covered her face with her hands, sighing.

"Well, why don't you love him?" Lola asked as she hopped off her bed and walked over to Zoey, sitting next to her.

"I don't know." Zoey mumbled quietly.

"Maybe because you're still in love with Chase?"

Zoey stood up quickly, her eyes wide. "What?! I am _not _in love with Chase! I left and came back, he left. Nothing happened. No, I am _not_ in love with _Chase_."

"Ok, geez," Lola said, holding up her hands. "I was just asking."

"Well don't." Zoey said coldly.

Lola looked at Zoey with a hurt expression. Zoey had never snapped at her before, and it kind of scared her. She decided to change the subject. "Well, on a happier note, Vince asked me to Prom today!"

Zoey forced a smile. "That's great, Lola!"

Lola nodded and grinned, divulging the details of the way she had been asked. Zoey nodded and said 'Ooh' at the appropriate times, but her heart just wasn't in it. She was really happy for Lola, but it didn't seem fair to her that Lola could be this happy when she wasn't.

"... and so I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping for prom dresses! What do ya think, Zo? Zo? Zoey!" Lola shouted, bring Zoey out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I was a little dazed. What did you just say?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping for prom dresses! We could bring Quinn too, and it could just be like a girls day or something! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, a girls day sounds fun, but I'm not coming with you guys to buy prom dresses." Zoey said as she took her book off of her night stand and opened it.

"WHAT?! Why aren't you gonna buy dresses with us?"

"Because I'm not going to Prom." Zoey answered matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PROM? SINCE WHEN?!" Lola screeched.

"Since I don't really feel like going, I don't know. Prom just isn't very me."

"But Zoey, you love to dance! I'm sure James would take you."

"I don't want to go to Prom with James, ok?!" Zoey shouted, standing up.

"Why wouldn't you want to go to Prom with James? He's _totally _hot, and he said he's in love with you!"

"Because I'm not in love with him, ok?" Zoey shouted as she walked out the door.

"Oh." Lola murmured quietly to the silence of the room. She picked up her phone and texted Quinn. 'Hey. We need 2 talk w/ Zoey. She's acting wrd. Be at the room in 5?'

Her phone vibrated a few minutes later. _'Sure. Is she there?'_

'No. She just left. Can you find her?'

_'Yeah, she just walked by. I'll grab her and be there in a few, k?'_

'Ok.' Lola let out a worried sigh and sat back down on her bed, laying down on her pillow. "This is going to be a really tough conversation..."

* * *

"Zoey! ZOEY!"

Zoey turned around after she heard Quinn yelling at her. "What is it Quinn? I'm not really in a good mood right now, so make it quick."

"Geez, harsh. Look, I think we need to talk."

"Talk? I don't want to talk! I'm done talking, ok?" Zoey's voice was starting to rise.

"Look, Zoey, calm down, Lola and I just want to talk about what's been going on with you lately. You seem a little distant."

"I'm not distant, I'm... I don't even know what I am." Zoey said in a defeated voice.

"Look, Zo we just want to have a little talk, ok? Nothing serious." Quinn tried to soothe Zoey, and she gave in almost instantly.

"Ok, let's go. I need to tell you guys what's up."

--

About ten minutes later, the three roommates were all seated on the floor in a circle, and Zoey spilled the beans about what had just happened with James earlier that day. Lola already knew the story, so she wasn't that surprised. Quinn, on the other hand, had no idea what to make of the whole situation. She just sat there, her mouth forming a small 'o' of shock.

"And then you guys brought me back here to tell you all of this, and yeah. That's pretty much all that happened today." Zoey finished.

"Wow." Quinn breathed. "That's... wow."

"I know. So, I'm not really sure what to do now."

"Well, you told me that you don't love him back earlier today, right?" Lola asked.

"Wait, you don't love James? I'm confused." Quinn looked between her two friends.

"Well, I'm not in love with James. That's pretty much all there is to know. I don't think I ever was."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I think... I think I'm going to break up with him," she murmured quietly.

"WHAT?!" Quinna and Lola yelled in unison.

"Guys, stop with the shouting, ok? I just think that I don't feel the same way that he does for me, so it's bad of me to lead him on."

"That makes sense," Quinn said. Lola smacked her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you inhaling fumes from your Quinnventions again? That doesn't make sense at all!"

"No, I am not inhaling fumes again. That was one time, geez... It does too make sense. If she doesn't love him back, she shouldn't stay with him out of pity."

"Oh..." Lola said quietly, finally realizing. "That does make sense. I think you should do that, Zo."

"Ok. I just... I feel so bad, because he's been so great to me, and he totally doesn't deserve this." A few tears spilled out of her eyes, and she hastily brushed them away.

"Well, Zoey, there's really nothing you can do if you don't feel the same way that he does about you. Your pheromones just don't match up," Quinn said in a scientific voice.

Lola and Zoey stared at her, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Pheromones. They're signals from your brain that signal your attraction to other people. You release them unknowingly."

"Ok, Quinn, I really don't understand you sometimes," Lola said as she stood and got a Blix out of the mini-fridge.

"Whatever." Quinn waved her hand. "So, Zoey, did this help anything at all? Did it feel good to get this off your chest?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied quietly.

"Good." Quinn's phone began to ring, the tone she had set for Logan: "Bubbly" by Colbie Callait.

"Who's that? I've never heard you use that ring tone for anyone," Lola said as she walked toward Quinn, trying to read the name on the screen.

Quinn pulled the phone out of her reach, opening it. She covered the mouthpiece, whispering to Lola: "Otis."

"Your alpaca? But, they can't talk..."

Quinn rolled her eyes and left the room quickly. "Hello?"

_"Hey, doll. Where are you? You're twenty minutes late, and we were supposed to meet."_

"Oh my gosh, Logan, I'm so sorry, Lola and I were just talking with Zoey about girl stuff. I completely lost track of the time."

_"Ok... Well, how soon can you get here?"_

"I'll be there in two minutes, ok?"

_"Perfect. See you soon."_

"Ok, bye."

* * *

Quinn walked to their usual meeting place beneath the trees, and her breath caught in her throat. Logan was standing there holding a bouquet of red tulips, and there were candles everywhere (she let it slide that it was a serious fire hazard). He had a blanket laid out, and there was a picnic basket on top of it, unopened. She looked up at him and he grinned.

"Hey."

"H--Hey," she stammered out, walking toward him. "When did you--? How did you--?"

Logan smiled and kissed her softly. "You're welcome, babe."

She hugged him tightly. "This is beautiful."

"So are you."

She blushed furiously and pulled away, walking toward the picnic basket. Logan grinned again; he loved it when she blushed, especially if it was because of him.

"So, what's in the basket?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that question next." Logan lifted the lid. "Well, we have some mac and cheese that I made myself, and some bread that I toasted myself, and some pudding cups that I bought myself. And two Blixes."

Quinn smiled. "You cooked for me?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, mac and cheese is no easy food to make."

"Logan, mac and cheese is probably one of the easiest foods to make of all time."

"So?" Logan began to pout. Quinn took advantage of his easy-to-access lips and kissed him deeply. He pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist securely, holding her up.

She pulled away, out of breath. "Thank you, Logan. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing."

"Oh, come on, Logan, take the credit. _You _cooked for me, _you_ set this all up, and _you _are the best boyfriend ever."

Logan smirked. "I know."

Quinn swatted his arm playfully. She then turned toward the tasty-looking food in front of her, grabbing a fork and taking a huge bite. "Mmm, this is actually good!"

"You sound surprised," Logan said as he grabbed a napkin and fork for himself and took a bite.

"Great job, baby," Quinn said sweetly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled away and took another bite of mac and cheese.

They ate happily, talking about various subjects, feeding each other, kissing and laughing all the while. Quinn was settled comfortably on Logan's lap, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She giggled as he fed her another bite of pudding, kissing her on the nose as he did so. He smiled.

"God, I love your laugh."

Quinn blushed for the hundredth time that night. "Thanks. I like yours, too."

Logan smiled and kissed her lightly before taking another bite of pudding.

"Hey Logan?" He heard her small voice ask a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I know who I want you to ask to Prom."

"Oh really?" Logan asked, interested. "Who is it? Is she hot?"

"Well..."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Logan walked with Quinn into the lounge, a feeling of dread taking over his stomach. He turned to face his girlfriend.

"Quinn, c'mon, do I really have to ask _her_?"

"Yes, she's the only one that I trust for you to behave yourself with. Now go."

"But _Quinn, _it's _Stacey Dillson._ Do I really have to?"

"Yes. This is the only way that I could think of so that people wouldn't suspect us of dating.

"Ugh, _fine_," Logan said angrily as he stalked over to Stacey, who was working on something involving cotton swabs and glue.

"Hey, Stacey."

"Oh, hey Logan!" Stacey chirped happily.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, I'm making a giant cotton swab out of thousands of smaller cotton swabs! See?"

"Awesome," Logan said. He turned to face Quinn, who urged him to continue. "So, do you got a date for Prom yet?"

"No," Stacey answered as she went back to work on her gargantuan cotton swab.

"Well... Would you like to go with me? Feel free to say no," Logan added quickly.

"Yesh! Yesh! YESH!" Stacey answered excitedly. She ran up to Logan and hugged him. "I can't believe I'm going to Prom with Logan Reesche!"

Logan pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah."

"Well, I have to go shave my toesch. Don't worry, only the big onesch grow hair," Stacey said before leaving the lounge.

Logan walked over to Quinn, still disgusted. "I cannot _believe _you just made me do that."

"Yeah, well..."

"Alright," Logan said before taking a sip of Blix. "Now it's my turn. I get to choose your date."

"Ok, fine."

--

Quinn walked up to the door slowly, knocking as quietly as she could, hoping no one was there. Unfortunately for her, the door opened seconds later to reveal the occupant of the room.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey, Dustin."

"What's goin' on? Are you looking for Zoey? 'Cause she's not here."

"No, I actually have to ask you something."

"Ok..."

"Will you... go to prom with me?" Quinn spat out the last words as if they were poisoned.

"Uh, sure."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "See you then."

She walked away from Dustin's dorm quickly, not wanting to show her obvious disgust. As she went through the open door and in the direction of the cafeteria, she let out a mangled groan. She saw Lola and Michael sitting at a table having a conversation, and she stalked over to them angrily.

"... and then I said: 'No way in_ heck _is blueberry Blix better than strawberry!" Michael finished.

Lola laughed hysterically as Quinn approached the table. She threw her backpack down on the ground and let out another frustrated sigh, slamming her head onto the table.

"Uh, hey Quinn, what's up?" Lola asked curiously.

Quinn looked up at her, her eyes squinting from anger. "Prom is going to _suck."_

* * *

**Alright, so I had to give a little shout-out to the Jonas Brothers, because I saw them in concert this past weekend and they were absolutely AMAZING. And because I really love their music. Also, a quick one to Colbie Callait because I saw her in concert too, and isn't that just the perfect song to describe Quogan? I think so. :) Anyway, please read, review, and spread the word!**

**-soonerchick7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading! As always, thanks so much for the reviews, you guys rock! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I just got really caught up in the whole summer thing. I just got back from Cali yesterday, so this story should probably move along a little faster than it has been. School starts in 2 weeks for me, though, and I just started writing my book, so updates could be a little spur of the moment. Just letting you all know. Please keep spreading the word on this story!**

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

Logan walked into his dorm room and slammed the door loudly, causing Michael to look up from the computer game he had been playing.

"Hey man, what's up with the whole slamming door thing? I thought you were over that?" Michael asked, turning around.

Logan let out an angry noise and sat down on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "No, Michael, I'm not over it, _ok_?"

Michael winced at his tone of voice. "Um, ok? What's up?"

"Prom is going to _suck_." Logan said angrily, grabbing his pillow tightly to keep from punching something. He didn't want to go back to anger management.

"Weird..." Michael muttered to himself.

"What's weird?"

"Well, Quinn just said the exact same thing a couple hours ago."

Logan felt every muscle in his body tense at the mention of Quinn's name. His heart rate sped up to where it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. His breathing came in short gasps, and his eyes widened. Michael noticed his sudden change in attitude.

"Woah, Logan, are you ok? You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?"

Logan took some deep breaths and managed to put his body back under control. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before looking at Michael. "Yeah, man, I'm cool. Just kinda stressed out about this whole Prom thing, ya know?"

"Oh yeah. I'm taking Lisa, I'm so excited she said yes!"

Logan nodded, his mind drifting slightly to Quinn. He shrugged off the thought and frowned.

"Who are you goin' with, Logan?"

Logan groaned. "I'm going with... With... _Stacey Dilson_." He whispered the last part.

"Who?"

"Stacey Dilson." He whispered again.

"Could you speak up? I can't hear you, it's like you're whispering or something."

"I'M GOING WITH STACEY DILSON, OK?" Logan yelled.

Michael burst into laughter. "You... You're going with-- With Stace-- Stacey Di-- Dilson?" Logan could barely understand him, he was laughing so hard.

"Yes, ok?"

"Wh--Why?" Michael was still laughing.

"Because, I just am, ok?" Logan stood up and grabbed his backpack, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

* * *

Quinn read over her Chemistry 4 notes again. And again, she couldn't seem to focus on them. She was going to Prom. With _Dustin Brooks. _She shuddered at the thought. He was in seventh grade, for crying out loud! How could Logan make her go with _him_? '_It was a good payback, I guess, for making him ask Stacey. But I never thought he'd actually do it...' _Quinn thought to herself. She sighed and laid back onto the grass, letting the sun's rays warm her skin. A few minutes later, a shadow blocked her sun. She opened her eyes angrily.

"What is it?" She yelled.

Zoey Brooks stood above her, a menacing yet confused look on her face. The color drained from Quinn's face as she realized what this was about. She scooted back from Zoey a couple of inches.

"Quinn, did you ask my _brother _to go to Prom with you?" Zoey's tone was disbelieving, as if she didn't think this was the real story.

"Uh, yeah?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"WHAT?! YOU ASKED _DUSTIN_? OUT OF ALL THE GUYS IN THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL TO ASK, YOU ASKED DUSTIN? I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER IF YOU WOULD HAVE ASKED LIKE, _LOGAN _OR SOMETHING!" Zoey shouted.

Quinn tensed at the mention of Logan's name. They hadn't really talked since the whole 'Prom Date Fiasco', so she was kind of on edge nowadays. Logan always had a way of calming her down, and since he wasn't really there, the tiniest little things could get on her nerves. She stood up and glared at Zoey.

"You know what, Zoey? Yeah, I did ask Dustin to prom. I don't really care what you think, but he's my date. So just _deal with it._ You got that?"

Zoey's mouth dropped open in shock, but she nodded.

Quinn faked a smile. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do." She grabbed her backpack and walked away, looking for more shade to sit under. She found it after searching for a good ten minutes, but she stopped abruptly after seeing who was already occupying the empty space. _Logan. _She took a deep breath and approached him cautiously. He didn't look up when the grass stirred next to him. He couldn't hear her: he had his headphones in, his music up full blast. Quinn set her backpack down and tapped Logan on the shoulder. He looked up in irritation as he yanked out his earbuds, but his expression immediately softened when he saw her.

"Uh, hey Logan." Quinn fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

He smiled, and Quinn felt her insides melt. "Hey, babe." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him, kissing her passionately. When Quinn pulled away, she couldn't see straight. Logan smirked in triumph, and then Quinn blushed.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is it, Quinn?"

"You can't just kiss me in _public_! People aren't supposed to know we're dating, remember?"

Logan let out a sigh and laid back down on the grass, his hands behind his head. "You know what I keep thinking?"

"What?"

"That this whole thing might have been easier if we would have just told everyone from the beginning."

Quinn gaped at him, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Logan, are you being serious right now? I thought we decided that it wouldn't be a good idea, because everyone would mock us, and neither of us could take it, and--"

Her rant was stopped by Logan putting his finger to her lips. "Hey, calm down, ok? I was just saying what was on my mind. So, how have you been recently?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at his meek attempt to change the subject. "Fine." She knew it would make him mad if she only used one word answers.

"Just 'fine'?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p' loudly.

"Well, that's cool... I've been pretty good, busy with studying and stuff. Thanks for asking," Logan said sarcastically.

Quinn started to rub her hand on his chest, knowing it would calm him down. It did.

Logan looked up at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiled at her. "I've missed you, babe. Really."

Quinn smiled. "I've missed you, too." She leaned in to kiss him, but their moment was interrupted by the buzzing of Quinn's phone. She groaned angrily and yanked it out of her pocket. She had a new text message from Lola. She flipped open her phone.

_'Hey, wanna go shopping for dresses?'_

'Dresses?'

_'PROM dresses, Quinn.'_

'Oh.'

_'Yeah. So, anyway, wanna go?'_

'Yeah, I'll meet you at the room in a few, ok?'

_'Ok, see you soon! 3'_

Quinn sighed and looked over at Logan, who was watching her expectantly. "Who was that?" He asked, one corner of his mouth turning down in a half-frown.

"Oh, that was Lola. She wants me to come dress shopping with her for Prom."

"Well, are you going?"

"Yeah."

Logan pouted. "When do you have to go?"

"Now, actually," Quinn answered as she gathered her belongings and stood up. Logan looked up at her sadly. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, ok? You can always text me while I'm gone if you get bored. I'm sure I will. Shopping never was my forte."

Logan nodded. "Bye, babe."

"Bye." Quinn reluctantly walked away from her boyfriend, her heart sinking at the expression on his face. _'Stupid Lola, ruining the first alone time I've had with Logan where we haven't fought.' _

* * *

Lola ran through the store, picking up every dress she saw, not bothering to check whether or not it was in her size. Quinn tried to keep up with her pace, but was soon winded. She spotted a rack of dresses that looked more like 'her', so she headed toward that, picking a few out. Lola walked around the rack and ran into Quinn, her arms holding at least twenty dresses.

"Geez, Lola, got enough options?" Quinn asked as she picked herself up.

"Hardly. Come on, let's go try stuff on!" Lola grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dressing room, and Quinn said a silent prayer. She knew that some people compared shopping with Lola to horrible things, but Lola was her friend, so she decided to let Lola have her fun. She sat down on the bench outside of Lola's dressing room and sat her purse down next to her, stacking the few dresses she had actually liked next to her. Lola practically ran into a dressing room and started trying dresses on, coming out after each one to ask Quinn's opinion. After a good hour, she finally found the 'perfect dress'. Quinn smiled when Lola came out of the room.

"Lola, that dress is _perfect. _It looks like it was practically made for you!"

Lola beamed. "I know, right? I can't believe that the very last dress I tried on turned out to be 'the one'! This is so great! Now it's your turn, Quinn, try on your dresses!"

"Ok, ok..." Quinn mumbled. She picked up the hangers and walked into the room slowly, dragging her feet. She tried on the first option, a pearly white dress with gold beading. It hit her just above the knee, but it didn't feel right. She took it off and tried on the next, a light lavender dress with a long train and thick straps. Again, no. She unzipped the last option, a floor-length dark teal dress that had a slight sparkle to it. As soon as she zipped it up, Quinn knew it was 'the one'. She walked out of the dressing room to show Lola, and had to cover her ears when her friend squealed.

"Oh my God, Quinn, you look _hot_! You're getting that, right?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Quinn smiled.

"Yay!" Lola squeaked, clapping her hands. "We both found our dresses! Let's go get accessories!"

Quinn had to stifle her groan, but decided to go along with it. They both payed and left the store. They got shoes, hair stuff, bracelets, necklaces, and decided to go get a mani-pedi. Quinn relaxed as the woman massaged her feet with lotion. She loved getting pedicures. Lola looked over at her.

"Hey, Quinn, are you ok? You seem to have been kind of..." Lola searched for the right word. "Edgy lately."

Quinn didn't open her eyes as she mulled over the exact thing to say. "Yeah, Lola, I'm fine. Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, I just... You've been kind of snappy lately."

"I was just... stressed about... exams and stuff," Quinn lied. She felt bad, but she could never tell Lola the _real _reason for her sudden angst. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Lola waved her hand. "It's fine, think nothing of it. So, are you excited to go to Prom with _Dustin_?" She was teasing now, and Quinn knew it.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Are you excited to go with Vince?"

"Mmhmm, _totally._ It's going to be a blast!"

Quinn gave a small smile and let her mind wander off to thoughts of what Prom would have been like if she and Logan had gone together.

* * *

**THE DAY OF PROM.**

Quinn smacked the top of her alarm clock and got out of bed slowly. Today was Prom, and she wasn't really looking forward to it at all. She wouldn't get to dance with Logan, or eat dinner with Logan, or even acknowledge Logan. Instead, because of her stupid plan, she was stuck with _Dustin._ She groaned and grabbed her stuff for showering, shaking Lola awake lightly. She knew that her friend wanted at least 6 hours to get ready that day, though she had no idea why. She decided to let Zoey sleep, knowing that Zoey was going to be even more depressed than her today. Quinn let out a sigh, grabbed her phone, and looked at her background: a picture of Logan. She gazed at it dreamily for a few moments, but then realized that he was the reason she was in this whole mess. If she would have just agreed to tell people that they were dating, she could be getting excited to go to Prom with him tonight. But no, he was going with Stacey Dilson. She let out a small growl and stomped down the hallway.

--

Logan sat up in bed and checked his clock. It read _2:45._

"Woah, no wonder it's so bright in here! I slept past lunch! That means I only have..." Logan counted off on his fingers. "Four hours to get ready! Oh _crap_..." He was angry that he had just woken up from his dream. He and Quinn had been dancing at Prom, and everyone knew about their relationship but didn't care. They could slow dance and show affection, and it was perfect. Everything had been perfect, and she had looked absolutely beautiful. He sighed in frustration as he checked his phone for text messages. _4 New Messages, _his phone said. Confused, he opened it. They were all from Quinn.

The first one said: _'Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry.'_

"Sorry for what?" Logan asked the empty space of his room. He went to the next one.

_'About what, you may ask? That I thought of this stupid plan.'_

"Huh?"

_'To go to Prom with different people. We should have just told everyone and not cared what they thought. We only really need each other. So, I'm sorry.'_

Logan's heart melted at her words. He was sad that she didn't say them to his face, but he understood why she couldn't.

The last one said: _'I am really going to miss you today. :('_

Logan sighed. "I'm going to miss you today too, babe. More than you know." Almost as if on cue, Michael rushed into the room, out of breath. "What's up, dude?"

"Logan. I-- The flowers-- We need to-- Pick-- Up--" Michael attempted to wheeze.

Logan patted his shoulder. "Relax, dude, I'll go pick up the corsages. Just like, drink some water and cool down, alright?"

Michael nodded and sat down on the edge of James' bed. "Ok."

Logan grabbed his jacket and left the room, the last message from Quinn still readable on the screen.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. Quinn adjusted the final piece of her outfit, a white flower for her hair. Lola was curling her hair.

"Don't you think that that dress is a little sexy for your date? _Dustin?_"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. Dustin stood there, dressed nicely in a suit and tie. Quinn groaned.

"Hey, Dustin."

"Hey Quinn. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Quinn grabbed her purse and shut the door on a laughing Lola. As they walked down the hallway, they saw Stacey and Logan walking in front of them, arms hooked. Quinn let out a small growl and her eyes narrowed. Dustin didn't notice.

"Uh, listen Quinn... I don't really have a car, so we're going to have to..."

"What?"

"We're going to have to go to Prom on my bike. Sorry."

Quinn winced and mumbled a "Whatever" before dragging him down the stairs. The faster they got there, the faster it would be over.

--

Logan trudged forward with Stacey latched onto his arm. He barely noticed the three people in front of them until Stacey shouted their names.

"Lisa! Michael! Quinn! Hey guysch!"

"Hey," they all greeted with faked enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you here with your, um... _date_," Michael teased.

Stacey smiled. "Yeah," she said as they walked away. She thought Logan was following her.

Quinn grabbed Logan's arm and yanked him off to a hidden clearing behind some trees. "I can't believe you made me come here with _Dustin_."

"Oh, and I'm having a blast with Stacey!"

"Maybe we should have just... come here together."

"And let everyone know we like each other?"

"No. I couldn't take the abuse we'd get."

"Me neither."

"Logie, come on!" Stacey shouted from far away.

"I'M COMING!" Logan shouted. He turned back to Quinn. "Look, I promise. Some time tonight, we'll find a way to sneak off and be together." He smiled Quinn's favorite lopsided grin.

She smiled back. "I like you."

Logan smiled and was about to reply, but Stacey came walking up.

"Logan? What's the hold up, buttercup?"

He rolled his eyes. He thought up a lie. "I was just telling Quinn how much I don't like her."

"Yes, you're such a jerk," Quinn fake-agreed.

Logan sighed. "Let's go, Dilson," he said, holding out his arm.

She grasped it tightly. "Sure thing, _Reesche._" He rolled his eyes and walked away. Quinn glared after them.

* * *

Quinn sat at a table with Dustin, playing cards and trying to keep from looking at Logan. She had been trying to keep from staring at him all night, but it was very difficult. He looked _extremely _handsome in his tux. It just sucked that he was there with Stacey. She noticed that he had been stealing glances at her all night, too. She was absolutely miserable, and she was sure she looked it. Quinn looked away just as Stacey started talking to Logan.

"You schmell scho good. Like schinnamon sticksch."

"Uh, thanks?" Logan said.

"Let's see if your lips taste like schinnamon sticksch," Stacey said before leaning and and kissing Logan.

He struggled and finally managed to push her off.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked mindlessly.

"I don't wanna kiss _you_!" Logan said loudly.

"Why wouldn't you wanna kiss me? My lips are moischt," Stacey argued.

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!" Logan shouted. The music stopped and everyone looked at him, including Quinn.

"Wh--What?" Stacey asked, confused.

"You love Quinn?" A bystander asked.

Logan nodded, realizing what he had just said. "That's right." He turned to look at Quinn, and she stood up. "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!"

Quinn smiled. "And I love Logan Reese!" Everyone gasped.

Logan's smile took up his whole face, and so did Quinn's. They ran towards each other and their lips met; they didn't care about anyone else seeing, their relationship was finally out in the open, and they were happy.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and slow dancing, just being with each other, blissfully happy. As another slow dance came on, Quinn rested her head on Logan's shoulder and smiled to herself. Everybody seemed to accept their relationship pretty well. But she had noticed that none of her friends were there to see it.

Logan looked down at her and smiled, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Quinn Pensky," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied, still smiling.

* * *

Quinn laid back on her bed and sighed happily. Tonight was the best night she could have ever asked for: she had finally told Logan that she loved him, they had told everyone about their relationship, and she had had the best Prom ever. She pulled on her pajama pants and sighed, smiling and opening her phone when it said _1 New Message from Logan. _

It said: _'I love you, Quinn. I can never tell you that enough, now. I love you, I love you, I love you.'_

Quinn smiled and replied quickly. 'I love you too, Logan. So much. Now, go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow.'

_'Aw, ok. I love you! 3'_

'I love you.'

Just then, the door slammed, and a very happy-looking Zoey walked in, accompanied by a very angry-looking Lola.

Quinn sat up. "Hey, guys, how was your Prom?"

"Great," Zoey said dreamily, but then remembered the real reason they had come rushing into the room.

"Is it true?" Lola shouted.

"Is _what _true?"

"Are you dating Logan Reese?" Zoey and Lola shouted in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, school just started, so I'm getting into the general gist of things. Anyways, please keep reviewing, I owe you guys all the appreciation in the world!**

**Thanks,**

**-soonerchick7**

* * *

_"Are you dating Logan Reese?" _

Quinn looked at her friends, wondering why they were so angry. And then it occurred to her: none of them had been there when she and Logan had declared their love in front of love. They hadn't seen it. She frowned, and looked at the ground, avoiding the angry glare of Lola.

"Well? ARE YOU?" Lola shouted.

Quinn winced.

Zoey finally snapped out of her love-filled haze and connected to the situation at hand. "Hey, yeah Quinn, are you?"

Quinn hated being asked the same question repetitively, it was _so _obnoxious. She finally brought her eyes back to theirs. Lola was tapping her foot impatiently, and Zoey had her eyebrows raised.

"WELL?" They shouted in unison.

Quinn blinked. "Yes," she answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Zoey and Lola shrieked. Quinn winced again when she realized that the door was open. They had probably just woken half of the dorm.

"I said, _yes_." Quinn put an extra emphasis on the last word.

Lola's jaw fell slack, and Zoey crinkled her nose.

"Ew, why?" Zoey asked, coming to stand in front of Quinn.

Lola couldn't speak.

"Because, he's sweet, and adorable, and romantic, and... I love him." Quinn didn't even whisper the last part, but then realized that she probably should have.

"Sweet? Romantic? That is _so _not the Logan Reese I know. And, you WHAT?!" Zoey shouted. "You love him?!"

"Yeah, I do. What are you going to do about it?" Quinn challenged, standing up. She was tired of people putting down the relationship between her and Logan. It was time to defend it.

"How could you love _Logan_? He's just so... well, Logan!" Zoey shouted.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Logan and I have been dating for about 6 months now, in secret. And, now that we finally decide to tell everybody, you guys are the ones flipping out, rather than the rest of the student body!" Quinn was right in Zoey's face now.

Zoey took a hesitant step back, but her eyes didn't mask her shock. "I'm sure we're not the only ones flipping out..."

--

"Logan, Lisa just told me the weirdest thing, and I had to ask you if it was true." Michael said as he speed-walked into the room, undoing his tie.

Logan turned to face him, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. "Yeah?" There was no touch of irritation or sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, she told me that..."

He was interrupted when Chase walked in, carrying his bags in each hand.

"CHASE!" Michael shouted. He ran over and picked Chase up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Michael," Chase wheezed. "Miss me?"

"Miss you?! OF COURSE I DID!" Michael was still shouting.

Chase covered his ears and laughed. "Why are you shouting?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just excited because you're back!"

Chase nodded and looked over at the smiley Logan. He raised a hand in acknowledgment. "Hey Logan."

"Hey," Logan said, sighing happily.

"What's with _him_?" Chase asked, pointing in Logan's direction.

"I don't really know... Oh! That reminds me. Logan, can we get back to our conversation please?"

Logan shrugged. "Ok."

"So, Lisa told me that at the Prom, you and Quinn kissed. And she said... she said you guys said you loved each other."

Logan looked up at him, the grin growing on his face. "Yeah, and?"

"And, is it true?" Michael asked in an incredulous voice.

"Of course it's true! I love Quinn, and she loves me, and everyone accepted our relationship!" He laid back on his bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

Lola came storming into the room, dragging Quinn by the arm. Zoey followed closely behind, smiling when she met Chase's gaze. They interlocked fingers. Michael gaped.

"Chase, Zoey, are you two DATING?!"

Chase smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"Woah, congrats man, that's--"

"Yeah, that's awesome, we know," Lola interrupted. "Now, can we please get to the problem at hand?"

"Problem?" Michael asked, clueless.

"Yes. The Quinn and Logan problem."

Logan scowled. "My and Quinn's relationship is _not _a problem." He practically growled every word.

Quinn nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. I don't understand what the big deal is, Lola."

"The big deal? The big deal is, you guys have been secretly dating for 6 months and you didn't tell any of us! And now you all of a sudden love each other? How is that _not _a problem?"

Logan stood up and walked over to Quinn, putting an arm around her arms protectively. "You want to know why we didn't tell you? Because we were afraid _this _would happen! That you would freak out, and we wouldn't be able to stay together!"

"Wait, you two were telling the truth when you told me you were dating?" Michael finally managed to ask.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Lola turned on Michael. "You _knew_? You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, I thought they were kidding. I thought it was a cover for my surprise birthday party!" Michael defended.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Michael, why would they kid about something like that?!"

"To keep my party a secret?" Michael asked hopefully. Lola glared at him, then turned back on Quinn and Logan, who were gazing into each others' eyes and smiling goofily.

"Well, if you two are a couple now, then prove it," she challenged.

Chase finally tore away from Zoey, coming back into the conversation. "Wait, what? Quinn and Logan are a couple?"

"YES!" Lola, Logan, and Quinn shouted.

Chase held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, geez. Just asking. Carry on."

"Again, I say: if you're a couple now and you're in love, _prove it._"

"How?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how? What do you want me to say? I love you Logan?" Quinn asked.

Logan smiled at her. "Aw, I love you too, Quinn."

Quinn blushed and giggled.

Lola frowned, her forehead wrinkling in frustration. "GAH! Things do not just work this way! You guys need to kiss, or something! PROVE IT!"

"Ok," Logan said before pulling Quinn flush against him. Her blush deepened, and she saw his eyes turn a shade darker. Oh yeah, he was definitely in the mood for making out right now. He crushed his lips to hers passionately, not coming up for air for a good thirty seconds. Not like Quinn minded; she could kiss Logan all day. When Logan pulled back, he smiled at Quinn. He realized he could now kiss her whenever he wanted, and he liked that option. _A lot. _

Lola gaped again. "Wow. That was um... wow."

Logan smirked at her. "Do you need more proof?"

Quinn laughed quietly.

Lola shook her head quickly. "No, no, no more proof will be necessary. I guess you guys are just... a couple now. Weird."

"IT'S NOT WEIRD!" Quinna and Logan shouted at the same time.

"I guess we'll all just have to get used to it," Michael added. Lola nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two couples: Zoey and Chase, and Logan and Quinn. They all smiled at one another.

"Welcome to coupledom," Chase said, patting Logan on the back.

He smiled. "Thanks, it feels good. You too, congrats on finally getting Zoey."

Chase smiled. He had really missed everyone.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she woke up. She was just so happy, it was impossible not to have a smile on her face. She and Logan were now officially dating, and their friends had accepted it, and everything was back to normal again. No more secrecy.

She heard a knock on her door, and hopped off her bed, covering the floor quickly. But, when she opened the door, there was no one there. She looked around the hallway: no one. Then she looked down, and saw an intricately wrapped box with a letter on top. _Quinn _was written in a fancy scrawl.

"What the--?" Quinn tore the letter open carefully, reading it slowly.

_**Dear Quinn,**_

_**Well, now that everyone officially knows about us, I say we celebrate. Go to the bench where we first kissed.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Logan.**_

**_P.S.- Open the box!_**

Quinn smiled. She also opened the gift carefully, and gasped. Inside the large box was a bouquet of a dozen yellow tulips, tied with a green bow. There was a note card inside.

_I know they're your favorite. There's one for every time I've thought about you today._

Quinn checked her watch: it was only 7 in the morning, and Logan didn't usually get up until 10. She smiled happily and quickly dressed, excited to see what waited for her at their bench.

--

Quinn gasped for the second time that morning when she reached the bench, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Their bench was ornately decorated with yellow tulip petals, candles, and balloons. She walked forward and touched every single petal, making sure it was all real. She smiled and picked up another envelope that was sitting on the top of the bench, in the exact place where she had been sitting when they kissed so long ago.

She opened the letter quickly, excitedly.

_Like it? I thought you might. :) So, this is your second stop on the Logan Reese Love Train. Enjoy it for a little while, but hurry to the next location!_

**_The Basketball Court._**

**_Love, _**

**_Logan_**

Quinn smiled and practically ran in the direction of the court. She gasped yet again when she saw what it contained. In sidewalk chalk, Logan had written all over the court. _"10 Reasons Why I Love You"_

Quinn felt her eyes start to tear up as she read each reason.

_1. You're beautiful, and you don't even try._ **(A/N: had to have a shout-out to the Jo Bros. here. This is a lyric from one of their new songs, 'Lovebug'. I DON'T OWN IT.)**

_2. I love the way you giggle when you're nervous. _

_3. I love it even more when you try to hide it._

_4. I love your eyes, and think about them almost every second of my day._

_5. I love the smile you have after you solve a problem or finish a Quinnvention._

_6. I love your laugh. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard._

_7. I love how you challenge me._

_8. You can beat me at basketball. Not many people (if any) can do that._

_9. I love how you always smell like vanilla and flowers. It's my favorite scent._

_10. I love how you love me._

Quinn's smile now took up her whole face. She saw a balloon tied to one of the basketball hoops, a small envelope dangling from the ribbon. She skipped over to it happily and pulled it off.

_If you need more reasons, I have more. Many more. Please come to the beach. You'll see the next clue._

--

Quinn sprinted the few minutes to the beach, her breath barely quickening. She looked around frantically for Logan, hoping that he was here. He wasn't. She frowned slightly, and began to walk more slowly, staring at her toes in the sand. She stepped in a shallow hole, almost falling over. When she righted herself, she looked down: it was an arrow. She looked down the beach and realized that there were more of them, leading to a destination. She grinned and followed them. They took her further and further down the beach, until she barely realized where she was anymore. The sun had started to go down, and she was starting to get cold, and more than a little worried. Where was Logan? Wasn't he supposed to be here? She saw a sign standing in the sign. _Trust me. Just a little while longer._ It was Logan's handwriting. Quinn let out a relieved sigh and continued in the direction in which the sign pointed.

When the sun barely started to lower on the horizon, that's when she saw him. Logan was standing there in a white button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves, wearing jean shorts and no shoes. He was standing in their clearing, the one in the trees they had found and used all those times before. Candles were everywhere, making the clearing look like a wonderland. There were blankets laid out on the ground, with pillows and a small box with a red bow on top.

Logan smiled when she walked into his line of vision, and his smile grew when he saw her amazement. She hadn't been expecting this, and he knew it. He walked toward her slowly, extending his hand out to her.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" He said nonchalantly.

"Logan, how did you-- What did you-- How?" Quinn stuttered, staring at him in amazement.

Logan laughed. "You talk too much, Pensky." He kissed her lovingly on the lips as he laced both of his hands with hers. He took in her scent, the one that drove him crazy, and he sighed into the kiss happily.

Quinn pulled back and smiled shyly.

Logan dropped one of her hands, but held the other. "Let's go. We got some star watching to do."

Quinn followed him quietly. He laid down on the blankets and she laid next to him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her tightly. Quinn shivered. She just realized how cold she'd become.

Logan looked down at her worriedly. "Are you cold?"

Quinn nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Well, I can fix that..." Logan said as he pulled one of his hoodies out of the stack of blankets. "Here." He put it on her, and she smiled, hugging it to herself tightly.

Quinn loved Logan's smell, almost more than anything in the world. The only thing she loved more being Logan himself. She sighed contentedly and snuggled back into his chest. They took their previous positions on the ground and lay there in silence, content to simply be with each other.

Logan reached behind him and pulled the small box forward. Quinn barely noticed his movement.

"Hey Quinn?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to open your last present?"

Quinn smiled. "Ok."

Quinn sat up, and Logan handed her the box. She took it eagerly, petting the sides and examining the box. It was surprisingly heavy. She took off the lid, but found another box. She took off that box's lid, and found another box. She continued on in this matter until she had gone through 9 boxes, finally reaching an envelope in the 10th box. She opened it slowly, read the words, and smiled. She looked at Logan and kissed him deeply before laying back down and watching the stars with him once more.

He hugged her close. "I love you, Quinn Pensky."

"I love you too, Logan Reese," Quinn replied. She clutched tightly to the note in her hands; she never wanted to let it go. As her eyelids began to droop, she nestled into Logan again. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Quinn," he whispered.

He looked down at her hand, limp from sleep. He smiled when he saw that she still clutched the last letter from him. He closed his eyes, the words playing over and over in his mind:

_Quinn Pensky, you are the one for me. The only one, for always and forever. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I do you. I love you, Quinn Pensky, and I will never stop._


End file.
